


Roommates

by canthelpmyselves



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Getting Together, Leonard Snart Lives, Living Together, M/M, Mentions of Legends of Tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: With Leonard dead, Mick chooses to leave the Legends after the alien invasion. He never expected to gain a roommate.





	Roommates

This was Snart’s fault, somehow. Mick didn’t know how his (deceased) partner in crime had pulled this off, but he was absolutely sure it was Snart’s idea of a joke. Six months ago, in this timeline, Rip Hunter had recruited him, Snart and a bunch of others to travel through time and defeat a madman. It took a while, especially considering how many times they fucked up, but they did it. They destroyed the Time Masters secret weapon, the Occulus, killed Savage, fought dinosaurs and even helped stop an alien invasion. 

With Snart gone, Mick just didn’t have the desire to keep time traveling. He opted to stay behind when the Legends returned to the Waverider. Once they were gone, he discovered he also didn’t have any desire to return to the Rogues. Oh, sure, Lisa had made it clear she would welcome him with open arms, but without Snart, the desire to steal was gone. Mick had commandeered one of the least used safe houses and spent the next three weeks getting absolutely blackout drunk. That’s when the kid showed up. 

Okay, so he knew that wasn’t exactly true. The kid had been coming by almost daily since he returned. Mick pretended like he didn’t know the speedster was checking up on him, but since he wasn’t doing anything illegal, the Flash left him alone. Until today, that is. 

“What the hell is this?” 

The Flash looked over his shoulder at him and smiled. “Hey! You’re awake! Good. So, do you like beef or chicken better?”

Mick glared at the various foods lined up on the counter. “What. Is. This?” he growled again.

“Taco casserole,” the kid said calmly. “Do you want chicken or beef?”

“I want to be left the fuck alone,” he snapped.

“Hmm, beef it is,” he said, ignoring Mick’s outburst.

“Get out!” Mick yelled.

“Can’t,” the kid said.

“Why the hell not?”

“Do you always cuss this much?”

“Fuck you!”

“Wow. You’re eyes get really dark when you’re angry.”

“Then they’re probably black as coal right now!”

“Low blood sugar,” the Flash said knowingly, turning back to the food. “I always get cranky when my sugar is low.”

“My sugar isn’t low!” Mick bellowed. “My patience is, though!”

The Flash glanced over his shoulder with a warm smile. “There’s Coronas in the fridge. Want one?”

Mick almost reached out to grab the kid by the neck and drag him outside, but the word Corona filtered through his anger. He knew he had drunk everything in the safe house already. “You brought beer?”

“Goes nicely with the taco casserole,” the hero replied, still filling the pan with beef. 

Mick stomped over and opened the fridge. Sure enough there were two six packs of bottles. There was also a glass pitcher of something sorta green. “What the hell is that?” he demanded.

“Fizz Midori,” the kid answered. “Melon liqueur, vodka, kiwi and apples. You pour it over ice and add seltzer. Goes great with spicy foods.”

“Sounds girly,” Mick growled. 

The Flash giggled (WTH!!) and shrugged. “That’s why I got you beer, instead.”

Mick slammed the door shut and ripped the cap off of his beer. “Why are you here?” he demanded.

“Because I made a promise,” the kid said after a long silent moment. He sighed and opened the oven door, putting the food inside, before turning to face Mick. 

“What promise?” Mick bit out, frustrated with these half answers.

The kid stared at him for a few seconds before looking away. “I promised Len that if you came back without him, I’d look after you. Make sure you were eating and not getting lost in your pyromania.”

Mick was too stunned to move or think. Snart made their enemy promise to look after him? No! There’s no way! And even if Snart had done that, there’s no way the speedster gave a flying fuck about some old thief!

“I don’t believe you,” he managed to mumble.

“It doesn’t matter if you do or not,” the kid said calmly. “I promised to look out for you and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. So, I put my things in the room across from yours. When Lisa visits, she can use Len’s old room. I’ll make breakfast every morning and dinner every evening. You’ll eat it, too. I won’t stop you from drinking, but I do ask that you save the blackout drinking for here. It’s a pain in the ass to run all over town to find you and then cart your unconscious body back home. My deal with Len still stands. Don’t kill or harm innocents and I won’t send you to jail. Also, I upgraded the cable and internet. The Netflix password is s-n-a-r-t-i-s-a-n-a-s-s-h-o-l-e. I figured it should be something we could easily remember. I’m sure you’re thinking it right about now.”

Mick wasn’t sure whether he should curse, yell or punch the kid. Then he realized what the password spelled out and he couldn’t help snorting. He actually had been thinking that. He quickly sobered, though. “You ain’t moving in,” he growled.

“I already have,” the Flash said.

“Look, kid,” he began angrily.

“Barry.”

Mick blinked a couple of times. “What?”

“My name is Barry,” he said.

Mick blinked a few more times. He turned and grabbed another beer and twisted off the cap. He was somehow losing this argument and he wasn’t sure how or why. He was three times the size of this pipsqueak! He should just throw him out! 

“I’m going to say this calmly and reasonably,” Mick growled. “Get out or I’ll set you on fire in your sleep.”

Barry lifted one eyebrow. “I heal fast.”

“I will kill you,” he threatened.

“Do you like cheesecake or ice cream?” Barry asked.

“Are you listening to me?” Mick demanded.

“Yep. Set me on fire. Kill me. Answer the question.”

Mick emptied the bottle and gripped it like a weapon. He gave serious consideration to beating the hero over the head. “I hate cheesecake,” he eventually snarled.

“Then we’re having ice cream for dessert,” Barry replied.

Mick grabbed two more bottles and stomped off to the living room. He dropped down on the couch and huffed angrily. After a minute of stewing he reluctantly picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Typing in the password was actually kind of funny, though. He scrolled through the movie list until he found an old western. 

“Fuck you, Snart, for making a deal with the Flash,” he muttered.

* * *

The kid… Barry... hadn’t been exaggerating. Every morning there was a big breakfast waiting for him when he woke up. Pancakes, waffles, omelets and even a quiche had appeared on the table occasionally. Every evening there was a hearty meal waiting, no matter what time he dragged himself back in. Three days after the kid moved in, he woke up to find all the clothes he had thrown around the room when he took them off freshly laundered and stacked on a chair. By the time he tracked Barry down to yell about him being in his room, he had already calmed down enough to no longer feel like yelling.

Barry never said a word about how much Mick drank or how he sometimes had to help him stumbled back to his bed. He didn’t complain the night Mick stormed in after a fight at Saints. He sat down beside Mick, cleaned and bandaged his knuckles and stitched up the stab wound on his arm, then handed him the remote before saying he was off to bed because he had work in the morning. When Mick felt the itch, Barry got permission from the city council for Mick to burn down an old warehouse that was scheduled for demolition. Hell, they even paid him to do it!

It didn’t take the kid’s team long to figure out what was going on. The first one to break in was the sister. Mick had just showered and was walking into his room to get dressed when his bedroom window was jimmied opened and she dropped in. To be fair, Mick only recognized her as a reporter, so he contacted the Waverider and was going to have Stein wipe her memory. He thought she was spying on him and figured Barry wouldn’t appreciate him torching the snooping girl. Needless to say, Barry was not happy with him, but on the plus side, he was even more upset at her for spying on him. The kid yelled for ten minutes then all but shoved her out the door.

The girl, Iris, didn’t take any of that well, so around 2am Barry and Mick both woke up to Detective West kicking down the door and storming in, gun drawn. What followed was two damn hours of Barry and the detective shouting at one another. Mick didn’t think he had ever seen the kid so angry, not even when they fought the aliens. Mick tried to stay out of it, deciding it would be best for him to just let them get it out of their system, but when the detective called Barry a disappointment and made Barry tear up, well, he’d had enough. He knew he was lucky not to get arrested for punching the pig, but he’d do it again if it kept Barry from looking so devastated.

Next up was the woman he and Len had kidnapped. When she showed up at Sinners he almost didn’t recognize her with the white hair and biker chick get up. He definitely didn’t remember her being able to pelt him with shards of ice. Turns out she had some serious mojo working for her, now. The only thing that saved him from some serious injuries was the portal the nerdy guy who made his gun pulled him into. 

Mick didn’t have to sit through an argument that time. Barry sped him back to the safehouse before going back to the lab and ‘discussing’ things with his team. The last one to show up was Queen. Since they had already met a couple of times, Queen simply knocked on the door and walked in when Mick answered it. He sat on the couch, asked Mick what his plans were and then made the casual threat that if he let any harm come to Barry, he’d use him for target practice. After, they watched the Packers play the Ravens while eating pizza and having a few beers. Queen spent the night in Len’s old room, had breakfast with them the next morning and then left.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Before he knew it, they had been roommates for over a year. Somewhere along the line, Mick had started to look forward to spending time with Barry. So much so that, when the kid didn’t come back one night, Mick noticed. When he was still missing the second night, Mick got worried.

* * *

Mick growled under his breath as he peered into Barry’s room and found the bed still unused. Three goddamn nights! Where the hell was he? He was seriously starting to consider going to that damn lab and finding him. Maybe he was hurt? Maybe he was tied up with work? Or…

Or maybe he finally got tired of being around an old, belligerent drunk asshole.

Mick dragged a hand down his face and headed to the bathroom. He showered, pulled on the last of his clean clothes (Barry usually did laundry on Tuesdays, which was yesterday) and headed to the kitchen. Maybe there was still a couple of beers in the fridge. 

“You look like hell.”

Mick spun around and froze when he spotted the other man. He was dreaming. Had to be. Or maybe he was still drunk. Nothing else made sense. Because there was absolutely no way that he was seeing who he thought he was seeing.

“What? Not happy to see me? That’s cold, Mick.”

The pun shook him from his shock and he took a couple of steps closer. “You’re dead,” he growled.

Snart shrugged one shoulder. “So I hear. Personally I like to think of it as more of a temporary absence of life.”

Mick swallowed hard as he got within reach of the other man. He hesitantly reached out and tapped Snart on the shoulder. Snart gave a weary sigh and reached out to grip the back of Mick’s neck. He brought their foreheads together and smirked. “We always tell people we met in juvie when you saved me from getting shanked. In truth, we met when I tried to hit on you by offering you my dessert. You took the dessert, then punched me in the face. The next morning you stopped one of the guards from groping me and you’ve been watching out for me ever since.”

A heavy sob escaped his lips and he pulled Snart into a tight hug. “How?” he whispered.

“Scarlet,” Snart said, returning the hug. “Found a way to save me. Stein’s daughter helped.”

Both men pulled back, but kept a hand on each other’s shoulder. “Asshole,” Mick growled. “Try that shit again and I’ll kill you myself.”

A door opened and closed behind him and Mick turned quickly. Seeing Barry alive and well was as much of a relief as seeing Snart again. He started to smile but froze when he noticed Barry by the door, an empty duffel bag in his hand. He let go of Snart and took a step toward the speedster. 

“Goin’ somewhere?” he growled.

Barry looked up at him and smiled wanly. “Um, hey. Yeah. With Len back I’m not really needed now,” he answered, rubbing the back of his neck. “I, uh, I’ll just pack and you two can get back to… um, well, life, I guess.”

Mick silently watched Barry walk quickly down the hallway and slip into his room. 

“Didn’t see that coming,” Snart drawled sarcastically. Mick turned to look at him and the cold bastard smirked. “You like him.”

Mick fought and lost against the blush warming his face. “Fuck you,” he growled, moving back into the kitchen, determined to get drunk again.

“I think you’d rather fuck him,” Snart continued, leaning against the doorway. 

Mick glared at him as he popped open another bottle of beer. He was going to have to go out. There wasn’t nearly enough beer in the place to get him drunk. 

“So, what? You’re going to let him leave?” Snart asked. He huffed, sounding exasperated. “Did it ever occur to either of you that I asked him to watch over you because I knew you two would be good for one another?”

Mick tensed and looked at his longtime partner with suspicion. “Say again?”

Snart sat down on the other chair and gave him an unimpressed look. “I know you, Mick. I know Scarlet, too. You’re both exactly what the other needs. Barry needs someone strong enough to share his burdens, stubborn enough not to give up and mean enough not to let anyone take advantage of him. Besides, you’ve had a thing for him since that whole alien invasion thing, don’t deny it. You need someone who will look after you, make sure you eat but not baby you. Someone too stubborn to give up when you push them away. Someone who can handle your temper but not turn violent. It helps that he’s had a crush on you since the first time we faced off.”

Mick’s jaw dropped. “He doesn’t!” he protested. “No way would he have a crush on me!”

Snart chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “Did you know he got into a huge argument with Sara and Gray over the way they were treating you? That’s why they didn’t put up much of a fight when you said you were done. Scarlet had already threatened to shut down Gideon and leave them stranged in the time stream if they kept abusing your trust.”

“How do ya know that?” Mick asked, reeling from the shock of Barry defending him against anyone, much less his friends.

“I may have been technically dead, but I wasn’t gone,” Snart answered. “I saw it. Part of me was still connected to the time stream and I watched what was happening, even though I couldn’t do anything about it.”

Mick was silent for several seconds. “He likes me?” he asked cautiously. 

Snart smiled, a real smile this time. One Mick hadn’t seen him give in a very long time. Maybe not since they first got Lisa away from Lewis. “Go get your speedster, Mick. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Mick shoved his beer into Len’s hands and hurried down the hall. He shoved open Barry’s door, making him jump and spin around in surprise. He had a handful of socks in one hand and sleep pants in the other. His mouth opened like he was about to say something, but Mick didn’t give him a chance. He took two large steps forward and grabbed Barry by the back of the neck.

Before he could question Mick or protest or even just speed off, Mick kissed him with all the pent-up desire he had been suppressing for way too many months. Truthfully, he was surprised when Barry immediately gave a little jump and wrapped his legs around Mick’s waist before throwing himself backwards, the momentum dropping them onto Barry’s bed, his bag bouncing off onto the floor.

“I swear… if this… is a pity… fuck… I will… kill you!” Barry gasped out between kisses.

Mick pulled back far enough to rip his shirt off and reach for the buckle on his belt. “I don’t pity fuck,” he growled. “And if you ever leave for days without some kind of warning, I’ll spank that fine ass until you can’t walk much less run!”

Barry’s smile was almost blinding as he reached up to pull Mick back down for another kiss.

* * *

Len kicked his legs up onto the other chair and smirked to himself. He drummed his fingers on the table in time with the headboard in Barry’s room hitting the wall. Honestly, this wasn’t exactly the outcome he had been expecting. Hoped for? Yes. But he really hadn’t been certain it would work out. There was always the chance that Barry wouldn’t be able to look past Mick’s anger and depression to see the great guy underneath. There was also a chance that Mick’s self-destructive tendencies would override his attraction to Barry. When he saw the way Barry defended Mick, he had known he had made the right choice. Barry would take care of Mick, not because Len had asked him to, but because he cared about Mick. 

Len sipped the beer Mick had handed him and pulled out the phone he had lifted off of Ramon before leaving the lab. He dialed a familiar number and waited.

“Hello?”

“Hey, trainwreck. Guess who’s back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ( _insert your preferred holiday here_ ) to everyone. May your life be filled with love, happiness and support.


End file.
